Limit Break: Showdown(mi version)
by Masternica
Summary: Mis propia version de la serie de Youtube del mismo nombre. Entren si quieren ver peleas Ramdom entre personajes de comics, videojuegos, anime y series animadas.
1. Chapter 1

Limit Break: Showdown.(mi version)

Buenos dias camaradas. Ultimamente he estado viendo series de peleas en Youtube y encontre una llamada Limit Break Showdown me gusto porque aqui no habia analisis ni limite de tiempo solo violencia de principio a fin. Por lo que decidi crear un fanfic basado en ella. Bueno cabe aclarar que como no hay analisis es probable que los resultados de las batallas no tengan sentido para verdaderos conocedores. Tengan eso en cuanta en especial en este primer capitulo.

Team Hero vs. Darkside.

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en Apocolish el Dios tirano Darkside estaba en su sala del trono cuando su fiel torturador T zan. Llego al lugar.

-Maestro el cañon cataclysmo ya esta preparado. En este momento los Parademons estan fijando las cordenadas para destruir la Tierra.-dijo el encapuchado.

-Excelente mi fiel servidor. Durante años la tierra se ha negado a someterse a mi por lo tanto la destruire. Para darle y la pondre como ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando desafias a un Dios.-dijo el Tirano inmortal. Sin emabrgo justo en ese momento intrusos irrumpieron en la sala del Trono.

-No tan rapido Darkside.-dijo nuestro viejo y querido superman. Acompañado por un sasayin de traje naranja y un calvo con fuerza y resistencia sobre humano.

-Veo que conseguiste nuevos aliados.-dijo el Nuevo Dios Caido.

-Se llaman Goku y Saitama son los tipos mas fuertes contra los que he luchado. Juntos acabaremos contigo de una vez.-dijo el Hombre de acero.

-Cuidado chico este sujeto emana tanto poder que su titulo de Dios esta bien justificado.-dijo Goku sintiendo en Ki de Darkside.

-Yo tambien un gran poder viniendo de ti joven guerrero. Tu ADN sera muy util para una nueva raza de parademons.-dijo el villano levantandose de su trono.

Break Limit.

FIGHT.

Dark Side se abalanza sobre Superman quien logra detener su golpe. Saitama entonces comenza a golpear feroz mente a Darkside pero esto apenas le hace daño y de inmediato manda a volar a Saitama de un golpe. No obstante superman y Goku intervienen y en conjunto golpean al villano logrando dañarlo levemente pero Darkside agarra una extremidad de cada uno y se lo quita de encima. Entonces Saitama aparece y con una doble patada manda saca a Darkside de su sala del trono y ambos sufren una caida en la que muchas cosas los golpeas como en Injustice 2.

Una vez en el suelo Saitama golpea multiples veces a Darkside aun estando cansado en villano todavia fue capaz de contrarrestar al heroe con una patada.

Entonces Superman ataca al villano por detras dandole un golpe que lo mando a volar y ya en el aire lo sigue golpeando no obstante Darkside logra lanzar a Superman al suelo. Goku entonces lanza un Kamekameha contra el dios tirano. Quien contrarrestra el ataque con su rayo omega. Ambos ataques estan bastantew parejos. Y una vez mas Superman se levanta. Ataca a su enemigo mientras esta distraido tanto el Kryptoniano como el Sayayin comienzan a golpear brutamente al villano. Pero una vez mas Darkside logra quitarselos de encima con un golpe extremadamente fuerte.

-Debo reconocerlo. Han sido unos oponentes extraordinarios pero yo soy un Dios se necesita de un poder incondensurable para vencerme.-dijo Darkside jadeando y con partes de su armadura rotas.

-Que tal este poder.-dijo Saitama quien usando el Golpe Grave logra noquear al villano.

KO.

Pasado un rato Goku y Clark se despiertan de su letargo.

-Saitama te encuentras bien?-dijo Goku preocupado por su compañero.

-Si estoy bien pero rompi el brazo tratando de noquear al Darkside. Dios ese tipo el mas duro que una roca de vibraniun.-dijo el heroe sin pelo en ese momento aparecen Genos y algunos miembros de los Guerreros Z y la lIga de la Justicia.

-Sensei.-dijo cierto androide rubio.

-Hola Genos. Logramos vencer a Darkside. Pudieron destruir el rayo?-dijo Saitama a su protejido.

-Era tecnologia de origen marciano. Nada que pudiera manejar.-dijo el detective marciano.

-Bien ya que destruimos los planes de Darkside sera mejor que volvamos a casa.-dijo el principe Sayayin a lo que todos deacuerdo.

-Y recuerde Diana si tu y tus amigos necesitan ayuda ya saben donde encontrarnos.-dijo 18 a Wonder Woman a lo que ella asintio.

Fin...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que no hize ninguna investigacion para este capitulo todo fue al azar. Por lo que si no le hayas sentido a este capitulo tal vez sea por eso. Por cierto el canal de Youtube que creo la serie se llama Flatzone. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Break Limit:Showdown(mi version).

Buenos dias camaradas saben tenian mis dudas de continuar con este fic pero bueno al fin y al cabo estas son solo historias por diversion. El dia de hoy se viene un enfrentamiento que se que a muchos que leen mis historias les gustara. Recuerden que no hay investigacion y que si ven algo incongruente seguro es por eso.

Po vs Nicole Wuatterson.

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en Elmore. Cuando cierta gata azul llegaba a casa y se encontro con sus hijos un gato azul y pez con piernas.

-Hola niños como estuvo su dia?-dijo la Nicole a sus hijos.

-Muy bien señora mama.-dijo Darwin siendo feliz como siempre.

-De hecho ayudamos a prepararte una sorpresa.-dijo Gumball mientras acompañaban a su mama a casa. No obstante la sorpresa resulto ser una monton de personas molestan mirando fijamente a Nicole. Entre ellos se encontraba la mama de Masami.

-¿Que es todo esto?-dijo Nicole algo desconcertada.

-es una intervencion amiga. Pensamos que te haz vuelto muy agrasiva ultimamente. En solo esta semana golpeaste a Richard, a Larry, Sr. Pequeño, El director Brow, La Señorita Simian y a mi esposo quien quedo tan traumando que nisiquiera tiene el valor de despedirte.-dijo Yiku quien dirigia la intervencion.

-Ya veo. Bueno me alegro que se preocupen por mi. Pero tristemente ninguno es capaz de convercerme de cambiar de acctitud.-dijo Nicole algo jactansiosa.

-Por eso contratamos al mejor maestro de Kung fu de chino. Mama permiteme presentarte a Po el guerrero Dragon.-dijo Gumball presentando a nuestro querido panda.

-JAJAJA. Por favor chicos esperan que crea que ese panda es el Guerrero Dragon.-dijo Nicole. Entonces Po la da un puñetazo que la manda a volar al otro lado de la calle.

-Primera leccion Nicole nunca subestimes a tu oponente.-dijo Po. La gata azul resurge de los emcombros de la casa donde callo y ruge como una bestia.

Break Limit.

Fight:

Nicole trata de Golpear a Po pero este detiene con gran maestria sus golpes. Nicole se enoja mas y logra derribar a Po pero antes que pueda tirarsele encima Po le da una patada doble. Nicole entoces trata de conectar un digmas pero Po lo esquiva y le pisa el pie. Po entoces usa los puntos de presion paralizantes y logra congelar a Nicole.

-te rindes?-dijo Po.

-Si me rinde.-dijo Nicole congelada Po entonces la libera de la paralisis pero esta vuelve a golparlo.

-Ahora. Yo te dare una leccion guerrero Dragon. Nunca confies en tu abversario.-dijo Nicole copiando la tecnica de Po pero al tratar de paralizarlo el panda solo se rie.

-No basta. JEJEJEJE. Me hago pipi.-dijo Po Molesta Nicole repite el ataque con todas sus fuerzas pero Po devuelve el golpe y la manda a volar no pierde la paciencia y sus ojos se vuelven amarillos como en aquel episodio. Ella y Po comenzaron a intercambiar combos y cada uno resulta muy lastimado por el otro. Es cuando Nicole piensa en un plan brillante.

-Es hora de terminar con esto.-dijo la Gata azul quien se preparo para lanzar el mismo ataque que Yuki uso en su contra pero su esfera de energia roja era mucho mas grande era literalmente del mismo tamaño que Richard.

-Muere.-dijo Nicole antes de lanzar su ataque pero una vez que el humo se disipo Nicole se asombro de ver a su abversario rodeado de un aura dorada.

-Nada mal nicole. Pero no eres la unica que domina tecnicas realcionadas al Chi.-dijo nuestro querido panda antes de despreglar el Chi de los heroes contra Nicole quien grito desesperada al no poder esquivar ese ataque.

KO.

Unas horas despues Nicole desperto en el hospital viendose rodeada por su familia.

-Hola mama. Me alegra que estes bien.-dijo Anais abrazando a su progenitora.

-Tambien me alegra verlos chicos. Saben perder contra po me enseño algo. La violencia no siempre es lamejor forma de resolver tus problemas. De ahora en adelante solo golpeare a quienes lo merecen.-dijo Nicole a lo que su famila responde con un abrazo fraternal.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Elmore una tigresa de ojos ambarinos esperaba a Po.

-Como te fue?-pregunto la felina.

-No estubo tan mal. Nicole era fuerte pero no era mas fuerte que Tai lung o Kai.-dijo el guerrero Dragon.

-Como sea. Vamos a casa.-concluyo Po mientras ella y Tigresa dejanban el lugar.

Fin...

Bueno compañeros espero le haya gustado. Voy a estas subiendo mas capitulos intercalados con mi otro fanfic. Y no se preocupen les prometo que tambien veremos a Tigresa en accion. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Limit Break: Showdown(mi version).

Bienvenidos sean todos a una nueva batalla ramdom sin sentido. El dia de hoy como les prometi veremos en accion a Tigresa. Contra nada menos que Enid de OK KO unos de mis programas favoritos. De los ultimos tiempos, sin perder mas el tiempo comencemos de una vez.

Tigresa vs Enid.

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en el viejo y querido Palacio de Jade. Tigresa estaba meditando en el patio cuando una misteriosa figura encapuchada entro en el lugar.

-Eres Tigresa del palacio de Jade.-dijo la chica misteriosa.

-¿Quien lo pregunta?-dijo nuestra querida felina. Entonces la chica misteriosa se quita su capucha.

-Me llamo Enid. Y me gustaria medir fuerza contigo si no te molesta.-dijo la chica de pelo morado. Sin decir palabra alguna la felina de ojos ambarinos. Se puso en posicion de batalla.

Limit Break.

FIGHT:

Enid ataco a Tigresa con su clasica patada. Pero Tigresa logro bloquearla y conectar un golpe. Acto seguido Enid logra conectar una serie de puñetazos contra la felina pero el ultimo es detenido y luego lanza a Enid contra la pared con una patada. Luego trata de arremeter contra Enid pero esta logra salirse del medio.

-Vaya es mas fuerte de lo que crei.-dijo Enid para sus adentros entonces Tigresa trata de conectar un Digmax pero Enid logra esquivar y darle a Tigresa una patada a la cara. Que la lanza hasta el interior del salon de entrenamiento. En ese momento Enid trata de noquear a Tigresa con un puñetazo pero la felina de ojos ambarinos la sujeta del brazo y la lanza contra la pista de obstaculos. No obstante logra mantener el equilibrio en esta.

En este momento la batalla se pone reñida Tigresa y Enid comienzan a intercambiar ataques mientras evitan salir heridas por los obstaculos del lugar. Al llegar a la tortuga de jade ambas logran conectar un golpe contra la otra que manda a cada una a lados opuestos del salon. Acto seguido Enid decide llevar la pelea afuera y tigresa la sigue llegando nuevamente al patio del Palacio.

-Bien lo abmito te subestime. Pero llego la hora de usar mi movimiento mas fuerte.-dijo la pelimorado. Quien dio un enorme salto en el aire todo con la intencion de darle una patada a Tigresa al caer pero nuestra querida felina sin imnutarse decide simplemente quedarse ahi. Y extender su brazo con la mano abierta. Enid logra conectar su patada abriendo un enorme crater debajo de Tigresa pero la felina de ojos ambar ni se inmuta.

-Woau ¿Como hiciste eso?-dijo Enid.

-Se llama paz interior.-dijo Tigresa que de inmediato azota a Enid contra el piso.

KO.

Mientras Enid estaba con Tigresa Po y Ko estaban midiendo sus habilidades en arte de las peleas con figuras de Accion.

-Toma eso maestro Oogwey-dijo Ko. Usando su figura de Cola de zorro. Justo en ese instante Enid y Tigresa aparecieron.

-¿Que adorable no?-dijo Enid.

-Si incluso a mi que agrada lo tierno.-dijo la felina.

-Hola chicas como les fue?-dijo Po.

-Muy bien. Tigresa me enseño unos movimientos bastante utiles.-dijo la pelimorada.

-Genial Enid puedes enseñarme.-dijo Ko a lo que Enid sonrio feliz.

-Porsupuesto amiguito.-dijo la chica pelipurpura mientras ella y su chico volvia a su posada.

-Saben me da la impresion que ellos se parecen a nosotros.-dijo Tigresa.

-eso no te molesta? Verdad?-dijo Po.

-claro que no grandote.-dijo la felina dandole un golpe suave a Po.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. No estoy seguro si la Paz interior pueda darte resistencia sobre humana pero el maestro Shifu dijo que todo es posible con paz interior. Bueno espero les haya gustado graciar por leer soy masternica y les deso un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Limit Break showdown(mi version).

Buenos dias compañeros otro buen dia para escribir una historia radom y sin sentido. Bueno el dia de hoy les tengo una pelea que siempre habria querido ver. Y espero que sea de su agrado. Sin nada mas que agregar comencemos.

Batman vs. The Punisher.

Era un dia ordianario en Ciudad Gothica. El caballero de la noche estaba sobre una azotea vigilando la ciudad cuando una sombra aparecio detras de el.

-Ya se que estas ahi. Frank.-dijo Batman entonces su misterioso espia sale de su escondite. Era Frank Castle. Alias Punisher el asesino de mafiosos mas temido de la historia.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo el hombre murcielago.

-necesito tu hablarte de un tema urgente.-dijo el exmarine.

-Otra vez estas cazando a Red Hood?-cuestiono Batman encarando a su abversario.

-En realidad debe hablarte de tu mal habito de dejar vivir a los criminales. Se que no quieres rebajarte a su nivel. Pero aveces es necesario para evitar que otra crisis ocurra debes enterderlo Bats. Los bastardos que no tengan redencion merecen morir.-dijo Punisher serio como de costumbre.

-Entiendo tu punto. Pero necesitas mas que un buen discurso para convercerme.-dijo Batman a lo que Punisher responde sacando su cuchillo de militar.

-Lo se.-dijo Punisher.

Break Limit.

FIGHT.

Punisher arremete contran Batman pero este logra tomarlo del brazo y hacer que suelte su cuchillo. No obstante Punisher logra darle un puñetazo muy fuerte. Y saca una ametralladora con la que empieza a atacar a Batman. El murcielago sin embargo logra lanzar un batarang a la Ametralladora. Y Punisher la lanza antes que explote.

Lo que sigue despues es un epico intercambio de combos entre ambos heroes. Batman logra sujetar a Punisher con un armlock pero Punisher toma una pistola con su otra mano obligando a Batman a soltarlo.

Acto seguido Punisher le da una feroz series de golpes a Batman. Haciendolo sagrar por la boca. Y luego un cabezaso que logra derribar al murcielago. Una vez dominado a su oponente Punisher saca otra pistola y apunta a la cabeza del vigilante de Gotica.

-Se acabo el Juego Bats.-dijo el vigilante de la calavera.

-estoy deacuerdo.-dijo el murcielago antes de soltar una bomba de humo. Que pronto cubrio todo el lugar de una espeza niebla al obstaculizar la vision de su abversario Batman logro conectar una serie de golpes que concluyeron con una patada directo al rostro.

KO.

Una hora despues Punisher desperto en la masion Wyne. Con Alfred al lado suyo trayendole el desayuno.

-Veo que ya desperto.-dijo Alfred.

-si donde esta Bruce?-dijo Frank.

-tuvo que salir a encargarse de unos criminales. Pero me pidio que le dijera que aunque no comparte su gusto por matar estara mas que feliz que trabajar con usted si algun dia lo necesita.-dijo el mayordomo de Batman.

-Gracias Alfred lo tendre en mente.-dijo Frank antes de retirarse del lugar. A pesar de fallar en esta mision Punisher sabe que no es posible convencer a todos de tu forma de pensar. Ademas Gothica siempre estaria segura siempre que haya un murcielago.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. La verdad siempre he querido ver una pelea entre estos dos. Si se fijan bien Batman y Punisher tienen origenes similares. Ambos desidieron convertirse en vigilantes despues de perder a sus seres queridos. Batman a sus padres y Punisher a su esposa e hijos. Bueno eso es todo por ahora gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Limit Break: Showdown.

Muy buenas a todos aqui su querido vecino y amigo masternica con un nuevo enfrentamiento para este fic. Espero les guste. Permitanme recordarles que aqui no se hizo ninguna investigacion asi que si el resultado no concuerda seguro es por eso. Sin mas que agregar comencemos de una vez.

Nigthwing vs Spiderman.

Era una noche comun y corriente en las calles de New York. Nuestro querido aracnido estaba sobre una azotea esperando a otro joven heroe. Para discutir un asunto importante.

-Ya vine Peter ¿Que es lo que necesitas?-dijo Nigthwing el primer Robin y tambien uno de los mejores heroes jovenes que a habido.

-Dick necesito tu ayuda con algo. Estoy tratando de rastrear a Carnage y me vendria bien algo de apoyo con ese demente. Pero antes de ir tras el primero debo ver que tan preparado estas.-dijo Spiderman entendiendo perfectamente la situacion Nigthwing se puso en posicion de batalla.

Limit Break.

Fight.

Spiderman comenzo sumamente agresivo. Lanzando golpes y patadas que Nightwing pudo bloquear. Luego el primer Robin trato de dar un choque electrico a la araña pero este fue capaz de esquivarlo. Y usando su telaraña sujeta a Dick de la muñeca y lo manda a volar. No obstante Nightwing logra volver a la azotea con su cuerda extensible y comienza a golpear ferozmente a Spiderman pero la araña logra devolver los combos. Nightwing sale de la vista de Parker y desde la oscuridad lanza unos batarans. Pero Spiderman logra esquivarlos sin siquiera verlos. Nigthwing intenta desesperadamente un ataque por la espalda a solo unos centimetros de Spiderman pero este logra esquivar y someter a su abversario.

-El sentido aracnido me permite saber cuando atacaras.-dijo Spiderman estando sobre su abversario.

-Eres bueno araña. Pero cometiste un grave error al dejar uno mis brazos libres.-dijo Nightwing quien apreto un boton el la palma de su mano libre haciendo que los Batarans lanzen una honda sonora que aqueja a la araña y entoces Nightwing aprovecha para someterlo a el.

KO.

-Ahi lo tienes araña. Listo para capturar a ese demente.-dijo Dick Grayson a su aliado en turno.

-Por supuesto solo espero que hayas. Guardado alguna de esas cosas para Carnage.-dijo nuestro querido aracnido. A lo que Nightwing asintio.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Limit Break: Showdown.

Muy buenos dias compañeros sorprendido de que publique dos historia en un dia? Como sea hace poco decidi jugar el nuevo Devil my Cry 5 y contrario a lo que muchos creian resulto ser un excelente juego no hay nada que temer si te gusta Devil my cry te gustara el nuevo juego. Como sea en homenaje de tan excelente saga es que hago este capitulo. Sin perder mas tiempo comenzemos de una vez.

Dante vs. Blackhat.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la mansion de Blackhat el villano mas grande de todos los tiempo estaba en su oficina tomando una siesta cuando de la nada se escucho un alboroto. Molesto Blackhat llamo a su incompetente ayudante.

-Flood. ¿Que demonios esta ocurriendo?-dijo el villano molesto.

\- Nos estan atacando.-dijo el cobarde cientifico. Lo cual desconcerto a Blackhat. Quien se atreveria a invadir su casa?.- Al bajar al vestibulo se dio cuenta que sus Hatbots estaban siendo despedazados por un sujeto con cabello blanco y una gran espada. Una vez que termino con ellos el intruso dirigio su mirada al villano.

-¿Quien demonios eres tu?-dijo el villano del sombrero negro.

-Me llamo Dante. Cazador de demonios, la policia del Tiempo me ofrecio 50 lingotes de oro por tu cabeza. Nada personal.-dijo nuestro querido semidemonio.

-Ya veo. Bueno lamento informarte que no podras disfrutar de tu premio.-dijo el villano sacando varios tentaculos de su espalda los cuales se lanzaron contra Dante. Pero el joven caza demonios las corto como si nada.

-Imposible ¿Como hiciste eso?-dijo Blackhat.

-Solo digamos que no soy humano.-dijo Dante viendo que este sujeto era el oponente que siempre habia deseado. Blackhat se preparo para el combate.

Limit Break.

Fight.

Blackhat convirtio sus dedos en navajas y comenzo a tacar a Dante quien se defendia con su espada. Ambas abversarios luchaban con estilo y ferocidad. Ambos eran un perfecto ejemplo de equilibrio entre fuerza y velocidad. El un rapido movimiento las garras de Blackhat logran rozar la mejilla de Dante. Pero este saca una de sus pistolas y le da a Blackhat un disparo que logra herirlo.

-¿Que clase de balas son esas?-dijo el villano.

-Balas demoniacas. Capaces de herir cualquier cosa.-dijo el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Ya veo. Bueno no eres el unico que puede disparar cosas.-dijo Blackhat. Quien comienza a lanzar esferar de energia similares a balas de Ki. Las que Dante contrarresta con los disparo de sus pistolas. Al chocar ambos ataques se origina una serie de explosiones que provocan a su vez una expensa cortina de humo.

Cuando las cosas se aclararon Dante se encontraba justo al frente de su enemigo apuntando ambas pistolas directo a su pecho.

-Check point.-dijo Dante antes de abrir fuego. Ambas balas atravesaron directamente el oscuro corazon de Blackhat.

-Amigo no debiste hacer eso.-dijo el Doctor Flood sumamente aterrado.

-ajajajajajajaja.-se escucho el en lugar el cuerpo de Blackhat habia adoptado su verdadera forma. Una version gigantesca y monstruosa de si mismo con cuernos y alas. Que ademas media lo mismo que Mundus del original Devil my cry. Quien con sus enormes garras sujeto al caza demonios. Y sin nigun remordimiento se lo trago entero.

-Bueno creo eso es todo. Nadie puede sobrevivir al estomago del jefe.-dijo Flood. Pero inexpicablemente a Blackhat comenzo a azotarlo un dolor infernal en el estomago en el cual comenzaron a aparecer Yagas luminosas y sin explicacion alguna Blackhat exploto. Lo unico que quedo intacto fue su cabeza la cual volvio a su tamaño normal.

-Hijo de perra.-dijo la cabeza zersenada de Blackhat.

KO.

Dante quien habia adoptado su forma demoniaca. Levanto la cabeza y la puso dentro de un contenedor. En ese momento aparecieron agentes de la policia del tiempo.

-Buen trabajo hijo de Sparda. Aqui esta tu oro.-dijo uno de los agentes entregando un maletin con las 50 barras de oro de catorce quilates. Acto seguido otros agentes procedieron a arrestar a los secuazes de Blackhat y se los llevaron junto con su cabeza.

-Nos volveremos a ver hijo de sparda.-dijo Blackhat viendo a Dante desde su contenedor.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Limit Break: Showdown.

Buenos dias mis amigos. El dia de hoy les traigo una batalla entre dos oponentes similares. Solo que uno esta mas loco que el otro. Bueno sin perder mas el tiempo en chacharas.

Ban vs Deadpool.

Era un dia comun y corriente en el Reino de Lioness. Cada uno de sus amable ciudadanos estaba haciendo sus tipicas tareas sin darse cuenta. Que un loco vestido de ninja se escabullia entre sus calles tarareando una musica de fondo.

-Oye tu tampoco crerias ser visto si eres un criminal en un reino de caballeros sacros.-dijo Deadpool rompiendo la cuarta pared como de costumbre.

Como sea el antiheroe del traje rojo se habia metido en varias deudas de juego y penso que la mejor de salir de ellas era robar unas cuantas joyas de algun rey.

-Si y por desgracia es castillo de Black Adam cuenta con un escudo de energia imenetrable.-dijo una el mercenario. Pero justo al voltear en la esquina se encuentra con una tipo de cabello plateado puntiegudo. Con lo que parecia ser un Nunchako Triple. Era Ban el zorro de la avaricia.

-Yo me encargo desde aqui hermano.-dijo Ban quien para esta ocasion tambien puede romper la cuarta pared.

-Asi tu eres Deadpool. Mira no tengo nada asi que dejare que vayas.-dijo el zorro de avaricia.

-Lo siento pero no volver a mi departamento si nada con que pagarle a Kingpin y sus mafiosos. Asi que.-dijo Deadpool rafageando a Bam con un par de pistolas. Pero las balas solo atraviesan a Bam quien esta ahi como si nada.

-No seas animal.-dijo Bam antes de golpear al ninja de rojo con su tesoro sagrado. Mandado a Deadpool a estrellarse contra una pared. Dejando su silueta marcada en los ladrillos como una caricatura.

-No puedes matarme con balas. Soy inmortal igual que tu.-dijo el zorro de la avaricia.

-No diria que soy inmortal pero da igual. Terminemos con esto.-dijo Deadpool poniendose en guardia.

Limit Break.

Fight.

Decidido a acabar con su abversario el ninja rojo. Saca sus sables katana y ambos luchadores empienzan a atacarse con sus respectivas armas. Deadpool hacia su mejor esfuerzo por cortas en dos a Bam pero este lograba esquivar sus atacas facilmente. Por su parte Deadpool recibio un par de golpes del arma sagrada de Bam pero como era de esperar el rompedor de la cuarta pared. No se molesto en lo mas minimo. Total le han hecho cosas peores despues de un rato Bam manda a volar a Deadpool de nuevo pero este se las arregla para caer de pie.

-Vaya este sujeto esta casi tan loco como yo.-supongo que debo tomar medidas drasticas.- dijo el anti heroe de marvel sacando una caja de madera que decia: Lanza granadas marca Acme.

-Oye Bam, piensa rapido.-dijo el ninja del traje rojo disparando una granada que por fortuna Bam logra esquivar. Luego valiendose de su teletransportacion Deadpool comienza a perseguir a Bam con su lanzagranadas causando varios daños en Lioness. Finalmente el zorro de la avaricia se perdio de vista.

-Bueno supongo que eso es todo. Porque no se ha escuchado el KO.-dijo Deadpool pero justo en ese instante Bam aparece detras y le vuela la cabeza con el hacha de un leñador.

KO.

-Oh vamos.-dijo frustrado mientras su cuerpo trataba de hayar su cabeza. Pero justo en ese instante Bam arroja al tanto al cuerpo como su cabeza a una carreta y la lleva con el rey Barbas. Despues de Deadpool se explicara ante el soberana y los demas pecados capitales. El monarca de Lioness llego a una conclusion.

-Entonces quiere que sea un caballero sacro.-dijo el mercenario de marvel.

-Si pero tu sueldo sera embargado para pagar los destrozos que causaste en el pueblo.-agrego Meliodas.

-Bueno es mejor que nada.-dijo Deadpool.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. La verdad no se si la regeneracion de Bam iguale a la de deadpool pero bueno. Como dije en el primer capitulo no hay analisis y por tanto tampoco sentido. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Limit Break: Showdown (mi version)

Buenos días compañeros de fanfiction ¿les sorprende que retome este viejo fic? Solo digamos que mis fanfics en Ingles no son tan exitosos como esperaba. Lo más que llegan a tener son dos seguidores y los pocos comentarios que consigo son para recordarme lo pésima que es mi ortografía. Bueno sin más que aclarar comencemos.

Broly vs Hulk.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la capital del norte. Los ciudadanos estaban ocupados en sus respectivas rutinas cuando de la nada una explosión de Qui causa pánico entre los civiles. Este frenético frenesí fue provocado por Broly pero había alguien mas detrás de este desastre.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Yo el gran mago Babidi el logrado controlar la mente del poderoso Broly, Y con los héroes más fuertes de la Tierra fuera de esta nada me impedirá destruirla.-dijo Babidi. Pero justo en ese momento alguien le lanza a broly un enorme pedazo de concreto y hierro. Se trataba nada menos de nuestro gigante verde favorito.

-Hulk aplasta al mago verde.-dijo el héroe verde.

-Asi que todavía queda un héroe con un nivel de poder decente. Nada que mi nuevo amigo no pueda superar. Broly ya sabes que hacer.-dijo Babidi.

-Si señor Babidi.-respondió el Sayayin legendario.

Limit Break.

Fight.

Sin dudarlo Broly se abalanzo contra su oponente y le propino una gran ráfaga de golpes pero Hulk no se deja intimidar y logra sujetar al Sayayin del brazo acto seguido comienza a azotar a su oponente contra el suelo como si se tratase de Loki. Broly entonces se quita a Hulk lanzándole una kaioken. Pero Hulk arremete con la misma fiereza y taclea a su oponente tan fuerte que lo manda a volar hasta el borde de la ciudad. Entonces Hulk aparece de la nada y trata de aplastar a Broly pero el sayayin legendario logra esquivar su ataque. Lo que sigue ahora es un feroz intercambio de golpes en el cual ambos contrincantes salen gravemente heridos.

-Creo que subestime al gigante verde. Broly usa tu máximo ataque.-dijo Babidi a lo que su nuevo esclavo obedeció. Broly se elevó hasta el cielo comenzó a cargar su ataque.

-El ataque máximo de Broly es una enorme explosión de Qi. Tan poderosa que hará volar este planeta en miles de pedazos.-dijo el sádico brujo alienígeno.

-Yo no lo creo.-dijo Hulk quien sin dudarlo dio un enorme salto hacia donde estaba Broly y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza le da al Sayayin un puñetazo que lo deja inconsciente incapaz de completar se ataque.

KO.

-No puedo creerlo.-dijo Babidi lleno de asombro y terror.

-Lárgate de mi mundo si no quieres que te aplaste.-dijo Hulk a lo que Babidi desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Tras haber completado la misión Hulk lleva su inconsciente oponente al palacio de Kami-Sama donde el Dios de la Tierra hace un hechizo para liberarlo del control de Broly.

-Gracias por toda su ayuda Dr. Banner.-dijo Cheelai la amiga íntima de Broly. En ese momento Hulk vuelve a ser Bruce.

-De nada. Supuse que con los héroes de alto rango fuera de la tierra. Alguien debía hacerse cargo de los criminales peligrosos. Recuerden si necesitan de alguien con un alto nivel de batalla ya saben dónde buscar.-dijo Bruce a lo que todos los presentes asintieron.

El ganador de este combate es: HULK.

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna pelea que quieran sugerirme déjenla en los comentarios. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito día/tarde/noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Limit Break: Showdown (mi version)

Buenos días compañeros de fanfiction ¿Les sorprende que retomara este fic? Bueno la verdad es que mis fics en ingles no estaban tuvieron el éxito que yo quería. Los mas que lograba eran 2 seguidores y los pocos comentarios que recibía era para recordarme lo mala que era mi ortografía. Bueno sin más que aclarar comencemos.

Capitana Marvel vs. Tornado del Terror.

Nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad de Nueva York en una convención de héroes. Toda clase de individuos súper poderosos se habían reunido para convivir con sus fans. Incluyendo a los miembros de la Asociación de Héroes. Quienes estaban en su mesa firmando autógrafos.

-Aquí tienes pequeña.-dijo Genos entregando una foto con su firma a niña.

-Vaya ir a luchar con Darkside fue una gran idea. Es mi primera vez firmando autógrafos.-dijo nuestro querido calvo con capa.

-No entiendo porque les gusta tanto firmar autógrafos ¿Por qué no solo traen mercancía de ustedes firmada y dejan que la gente la tome?-dijo cierta loli legal con poderes Telekineticos.

-Porque ellas son héroes de verdad no como tu.-dijo una voz entre la multitud.

-Quien dijo eso?-dijo Tornado del terror enojada. La voz misteriosa resulto ser Carol Danber alias Capitana Marvel.

-Un verdadero Héroe es humilde y bondadoso. Tú en cambio eres egoísta y soberbia Los que dirigen la asociación fueron unos tonto al ponerte tan arriba en su sistema de clasificación. No eres más que una niña malcriada.-dijo Carol antes que Tatsumaki usara sus poderes para enviarla fuera del edificio.

-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.-dijo Tatsumaki antes de recibir un golpe que la mando volando al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Te voy a demostrar quien es la que hace mucho ruido.-dijo Capitana Marvel.

Limit Break.

Fight.

Tatsumaki empieza el duelo muy agresivamente. Lanzándole varias cosas pesadas a Carol pero esta logra quitárselos de encima sin mucha dificultad. Cuando Carol se acerca l suficiente esta comienza a golpear ferozmente a su adversario. Pero Tornado del Terror no se deja intimidar y usas poderes Psíquicos para invomilizar a la heroína rubia y acto seguido comienza a azotarla fuertemente contra el suelo una y otra vez. Carol entonces usa sus habilidades de energía para liberarse y nuevamente y volver a atacar a Tatsumaki a lo que la chica de cabello verde responde volviendo a estrellar el cuerpo de Carol esta vez contra un edificio de oficinas.

Ambas heroínas se estaban dando con todo lo que tenían. Probablemente esta era la pelea de gatas mas destructiva de la historia. Finalmente la Loli de One Puch Man se harto y decidio sacar un montón de chatarra del rio de Manhattan la mayoría eran restos de la batallas de los Vengadores. Tatsumaki reunió todos estos restos en una bola de chatarra con la que intento aplastar a Carol. Quien usando toda su fuerza la empujaba en dirección opuesta.

-No perdi contra los Kreell y no voy a perder ante alguien como tu.-dijo Carol antes de atravesar la esfera de chatarra y darle a Tatsumaki un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago que hizo que se desmayara.

K.O

Mas tarde ese dia la Saitama y sus compañeros de la Asociación reunieron con Carol.

-Lamentamos todo lo ocurrido Srta. Damber.-dijo Saitama con una incipiente Tatsumaki en sus manos.

-Descuiden debi saber que su amiga reaccionaria de esa manera.-dijo Carol.

-Si ella es muy temperamental pero estamos acostumbrados. Como sea gracias por su gentil hospitalidad y dile al adorable Peter que le mando saludos.-dijo Prisionero lindo lindo antes de irse con sus compañeros.

Fin….

Bueno espero les haya gustado Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	10. Chapter 10

Limit Break: Showdown (mi version)

Buenos días compañeros de fanfiction. Díganme siempre han querido que a Tío Grampa le den una paliza bueno a mí también y por fortuna creo que MLP tiene el personaje indicado para la tarea. Bueno sin perder más el tiempo comencemos con el relato.

Discord vs. Tio Grandpa.

Era un día como cualquier otro en Canterlot High cuando de la nada una casa rodante se estrelló contra la estatua que esta frente a la escuela.

-Bueno Días.-dijo Tio Grandpa saliendo de su casa rodante y enseguida se dirigio con las versiones humanas de las CMC.

-Hola pequeñas. Me dijeron que su grupo necesitaba ayuda para aumentar su número de seguidores en el internet. Es verdad ?-dijo el viejo del Bigote.

-Pero era cierto. Pero ya lo resolvimos.-dijo Applebloom.

-Queeeeeeeee?-dijo Tio Grandpa antes de que le explote la cabeza. La cual le vuelve a crecer de inmediato.

-Pues si. Logramos hacer que nuestros videos aumente su popularidad con ayuda de Discord.-dijo Swettie bell.

-Quien?-

-El monstruo mágico que esta con Sunset y sus amigas.-dijo Scootaloo apuntando al lugar donde estaba Discord comiendo helado con las chicas de Equestria.

-Saben tenia mis dudas sobre visitar el mundo humano pero me he divertido como nunca.-dijo el espíritu del Chaos.

-Solo yo puedo ayudar a los niños.-dijo Tio Grandpa lleno de ira irracional quien de inmediato le da a Discord un puñetazo que le hunde el rostro Pero este logra dejárselo como estaba.

-¿Cuál es tu problema anciano?- dijo el Draconequus.

-Mi problema es que soy Tío GRANDPA. Y cualquiera que se atreva a hacer mi trabajo muere.-dijo el demente Tio sacando su martillo laser.

Limit Break

Fight.

Tio Grandpa comienza a dispararle a Discord con su martillo laser pero no logra atinarle en su lugar termina rompiendo muchas cosas en Canterlot High. Al darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era este tipo. Discord usa un espejo para devolver su disparo y luego hace aparecer un agujero debajo de los pies del Tio Grandpa para que caiga adentro.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo.-dijo Discord pero justo en ese momento aparece Tio Grandpa sobre su casa rodante y vuelve a atacar a Discord usando la cabeza de cebra de su casa como una ametralladora de torreta.

Discord entonces coloca un pastel con cartuchos de dinamita bajo la casa rodante y la explosión logra hacer que se vuelque pero Tio Grandpa no desiste y sale de su casa rodante con una almohada.

En serio? Como vas a lastimarme con una almohada?-dijo Discord antes de recibir un almohadaso que lo voltea la cabeza(literalmente) solo para que lo vuelva a poner como debería.

-Muy bien. Tio Grandpatetico. Tú lo quisiste.-dijo Discord antes silbar y su silbido atrae a un montón de animales salvajes que atacan ferozmente al Tio y abuelo de todo el mundo. Una vez que los animales terminan de partirle la madre a Tio Grandpa. Lo dejan tendido en el suelo y Discord toma un palo de Golf y le da un golpe al bigotudo que lo manda a volar muy lejos.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo.-dijo Discord.

-Qué es eso?-dijo Rarity divisando algo en el cielo. Usando sus binoculares Discord se percata que ese idiota de nuevo. Cabalgando un misil nuclear capaz de destruir toda una ciudad.

-Dulce Celestia. Ni yo estoy tan loco.-dijo Discord antes de abrir un portal que el misil de Tio Grandpa atraviesa junto con él. Y luego el dios del Caos de Equestre cierra el portal.

-A donde lo mandantes?-pregunta Twilight.

-Al espacio más específicamente a estrellarse contra el sol.-dijo Discord.

Mientras en el espacio:

-Pagaras por esto Discord.-dijo Tio Grandpa antes que su misil se estrelle contra nuestra estrella más cercana.

KO.

Después de todo ese agetreo los amigos de Tio Grandpa pangaron los daños que este causo y sin nada más que decir se fueron de ahí.

-Discord me agradan tus visitas pero la próxima vez asegúrate que ningún loco intente matarte.-dijo Sunset y Discord u todas sus amigas rieron.

Fin….

Bueno espero les haya gustado Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


End file.
